Rose the enigma
by BadWolf2
Summary: Rose Tyler uses the dimension cannon to try and find the doctor, only to find she is in the wrong universe. She then meets the mysterious Sherlock Holmes by saving his life. Will Sherlock manage to find out who this mysterious Rose Tyler is or will it remain a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story! Yay! So you can leave comments on how I can improve it. I do NOT own anything but the plot. So please don't sue! Anyway I hope you enjoy reading. P.S. I am not very good at writing :)**

* * *

Rose Tyler appeared in the streets of... London? Possibly. At least she knew London well. She had used the dimension cannon to go and find the Doctor. She wore a blue t-shirt, jeans and had a gun strapped around her waist. She knew there were daleks near, she could hear their faint, mechanical voices far away. She couldn't be far away from him now.

She had been depressed ever since John Smith ( The Doctor's clone ) had died. She thought back to the day... no she couldn't... wouldn't think about that. Not now. Not ever. She took her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled down the caller ID's and stopped at The Doctor.

She clicked call only to find that there was no signal. Well that was weird. The Doctor had modified her phone so it could call from anywhere in the universe. So that would mean... no she can't be in the wrong universe!

She sighed in frustration. After all the way she had come before he had brought her back to the parallel universe. And now when she had the chance to see him again she ends up in the wrong place.

She felt something warm trickle down her cheek. She reached up a realised that she was crying. Not only in despair but in anger too. She felt more build up in her eyes, so she bit her lip and held them back. Getting upset won't help now.

She needed to think about what to do. What would the Doctor do? Well... he would probably just have a look around first before deciding. _That is what I'll do_ she thought.

She wandered aimlessly around the street for awhile until she heard it.

"EXTERMINATE!"

She ran in the direction that she had heard it. Which wasn't that far.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were walking down the deserted street. They had just solved another case. And a boring one at that. It had taken all of five minutes to figure out who done it. It had been a stolen painting. What Sherlock needed was a serial killer. _Why are cases so boring?_ Sherlock thought, _And why can't anybody ever use their brains?_

Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts when he heard John gasp. Sherlock looked at what he was looking at. It seemed to be a metal robot that looked a bit like a pepper pot. It had a plunger like thing attached to it. And a metal laser gun on the other. On the bottom half was covered in domes.

"EXTERMINATE!" it said in a machanical voice.

Then suddenly it erupted in flames. They stood out from the dark sky. Both Sherlock and John looked to where it had come from. There stood a woman with blonde hair holding a futuristic gun.

"You two alright?"she asked.

 _25 years old. Rich from the look of her clothing. Worn out trainers meaning dangerous job. Army? No that didn't fit_. She runs a lot. But there was something about her that Sherlock couldn't deduce.

"Yeah we're fine" John said.

"So what are your name's?"she asked.

"Sherlock Holmes and this is John Watson." Sherlock answered.

"Now for your real names."

"They are them."

She then suddenly looked dumbstruck.

"And yours?" Sherlock asked.

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

* * *

Rose ran through the streets of London trying to find where the dalek was. She could barely see in the murky darkness. It was almost completely dark apart from the occasional street lamp.

When she found the dalek she also saw two men. One was short with grey hair wearing a striped shirt and the other was taller with black curly hair. He was wearing a long grey coat and a dark blue scarf.

 _The shorter one was in the army by the way he stood. He was obviously a doctor though. So an army doctor most likely. He takes his clothes to work to change. You could tell by the creases._ Rose thought. _The taller one has worn out shoes so he runs a lot. He has a dangerous job obviously. A spy? No not that...detective? Yeah maybe._

Rose suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, remembering why she was there. She shot the gun and the dalek exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So sorry for the last two chapters being short. I promise to put in longer ones. I hope you enjoy reading it. I would like to have some reviews and ideas for later chapters. I do not own anything but the plot :)**

Rose was dumbstruck. How the he'll could Sherlock Holmes be real? Even if it is a parallel universe. Her favourite fictional character as here but not the Doctor... not her Doctor.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" John asked bringing Rose out of her thoughts.

"No."she said.

"I'm sure you can stay at our flat since you saved our lives. Might I ask what that robot thing was?"

"That was a dalek. And yes if you don't mind I wouldn't mind staying at your flat."

When Rose got inside the flat she saw books stacked on the coffee table-not neatly by the way. There was a window where you could see the streets of London.

"This is the flat. And the woman you saw downstairs is Mrs Hudson." Sherlock said.

" is she the housekeeper?" Rose asked.

"No. Apparently she is the landlady"

"Where can I sleep?" Rose asked.

"Down the corridor first door on you right."

"Okay. Well goodnight."

Rose walked out of the room and into the bedroom. He obviously didn't sleep much. The bed is nearly perfect.

In the morning Rose got up and walked into the living room. Sherlock was sitting down drinking tea.

"Mornin" she said, still sleepy.

"Good morning." he said without turning his head.

Rose Sat down and poured herself some tea. They sat in silence for awhile. Not awkward silence. Just silence. Sherlock suddenly asked a strange question.

"What can you tell about me by looking at me?"

"Well. I can tell that you run quite a lot from the state of your boots. So a dangerous job? Yeah maybe spy? No that doesn't fit. You not in the army. You can tell by the way you stand. You don't sleep much, but you don't get tired either. I'd say a few hours a week. You are obviously uncomfortable with my presence by the way you hold your shoulders. You are a size 9 in shoes. You rather leather to canvas and you like to wear wool."To see said.

Sherlock listened with amazement. How could she tell?

"You are wealthy but was brought up with less wealth. You run a lot so you too have a dangerous job. It's not the army. You know how to use most guns and you hold the guns in your right hand. You have seen war. But still not in the army. But you have secrets many secrets." Sherlock said.

"Clever."was her reply.

"Do you have any family members or close friends that you could contact?" asked John as he walked in.

"No."

"How."

"They all died."

"How." Sherlock asked.

"Dunno."

She did know. She just didn't want to explain that they were killed by aliens. She thought back on the day.

 _Rose and Pete-her father- walked through Northwood. Jack was there._

 _"We need you both to go kick some cyber ass. There are more cybermen down by Cardiff bay." Jack said._

 _"Can do." Rose said and Pete nodded._

 _When they were down there Pete got deleted and John-who was assisting them- died from a building collapsing._

Her mother- Jackie Tyler- and her brother- Tony- aren't dead but she still couldn't contact them. She had no one. No one at all.

Sherlock actually felt sorry for her. Which was odd he never felt sorry for anyone. Then he suddenly snapped out of his thought when his phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID. Lestrade. He clicked the answer button.

"Yes?" Sherlock said.

"There has been a murder at the hospital nearest you."

"On my way." he hung up the phone and turned to Rose."You coming?"

"Sure."She said shrugging her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose, Sherlock and John entered the crime scene. Rose looked around. The was a bit of blood on the wall. The wallpaper was a light cream colour and the flooring was a dark red carpet. There was a bookshelf on the left side of the room, which had books crammed on each shelf.

Rose was the first in there. She had sneaked out some psychic paper she had gotten from Torchwood before leaving. She stepped towards the blood on the wall. She lifted her finger and scrapped a bit off. She smelt it. It smelled A-positive. But there was only one way she could be sure. She lifted her hand to her mouth and licked the blood off her finger. Yep definitely A-positive.

She suddenly heard Sherlock's Boise, " What are you doing?"

"Checking what blood type this is." She answered simply.

She then bent down to the victim. She done the same to the blood on his shirt. B-positive.

"The blood on the wall is the killers' blood." Rose said.

"How do you know?"

"The one on the wall is A-positive and the victims' is B-positive."

"How can you tell?"

"Dunno."she said shrugging her shoulders.

That wasn't an answer. He was definitely questioning her later.

The solved the case in a matter of four minutes and thirty two seconds. Rose, surprisingly, figured it out quicker than Sherlock. It was all because of one sentence that she had remembered. _A footprint doesn't look like a boot._ That one sentence helped her solve a murder.

She actually enjoyed solving murders and crimes now that she had tried it. She never thought about when she was travelling with the Doctor. They never stuck in one place long enough for her to try anything like that.

"How long did it take you to solve that murder?" John asked.

Sherlock turned to Rose.

"How long did it take you?" Sherlock questioned Rose.

"You are not going to like this." Rose said.

"Go on."

"Three minutes and two seconds."She answered meeting the gazes of two surprised men.

"What?! How the hell is that possible? You figured it out faster than Sherlock!" John said, amazed.

"How do you know that?" Sherlock answered.

"Alright then how long did it take you?" John questioned.

"Four minutes." Sherlock answered sheepishly.

" HaHa! I beat Sherlock Holmes!" Rose said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Rose woke up to a horrible screeching sound coming from the living room. She got out of bed and went to see what the noise was. When she opened the door to the living room she saw Sherlock sitting on the sofa "playing" the violin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose half shrieked.

"I'm playing the violin." he answered simply.

"That is not playing the violin. Put that bloody thing down if you are not gonna play it properly."

"Fine."he said as John came in.

"Hey John could you give me £200 and I'll give you £25 pound." John gave her the £200 pound and she gave him the £25, " and then you pay me back next week."

"Ok. Wait." John then realized what had just happened and Sherlock was snickering.

Rose walked out of the flat onto the busy streets of London with an extra £175 in her purse. She needed some new clothes. She had only the clothes that she had arrived in. So she walked to one of the clothe stores she could see.

After trying on various clothes she bought them and set back to the flat. She was glad to have new clothes to her liking. She didn't usually go shopping because she was so caught up in looking for the Doctor.

When she got into the house John glared angrily at her. One thing ran through her mind... if looks could kill.

"You took £200 off me!" John said.

"Firstly it was £175 and secondly you willingly gave it to me."She pointed out.

A few hours later Rose decided to go to a cafe. She was barely out of the door when someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her into a black car.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Rose shouted.

Rose felt the car slow down. The man who kidnapped her took her by the wrist and pulled her into a room. In that room was a desk behind the desk was Mycroft Holmes.

"Will you spy on Sherlock for me for £300 a minute?" He asked.

"You are his brother correct?"

"Yes how did you know that?"

"Secret and sure I'll spy on him for you."

"Good."

And with that Rose walked out of the office and into the car awaiting her. When she got home she encountered Sherlock Holmes.

"Met your brother today." She said.

"How much?"

"£300 per minute."

"Did you except?"

"Yep."

"Good."


End file.
